Many types of opto-electronic modules comprise a number of separate optical and electrical components that require precise placement relative to one another. A silicon (or glass) carrier substrate (sometimes referred to as an interposer) is generally used as a support structure to fix the location of the components and may, at times, also provide the desired electrical or optical signal paths between selected components. As the components are being assembled on the interposer, active optical alignment may be required to ensure that the integrity of the optical signal path is maintained. In most cases, a “lid” is placed over and attached to the populated interposer substrate to enclose the assembly.
The optical input/output paths to the assembly are generally maintained along a common plane, with a fiber array containing several individual fibers typically used as the optical signal path between the interposer and the external communication environment. Most configurations utilize a fiber array and connector assembly that need to be aligned with an associated opto-electronic module on an individual basis. An active alignment process is generally used to attach the fiber array to the module's enclosed interposer, with the two components moved relative to one another until an optimum amount of coupled optical power is recognized.
There are situations, however, where it would be preferable to utilize a passive coupling arrangement that automatically aligns the fiber array with the interposer upon attachment (i.e., self-aligned) and, perhaps, is also able to be removed and re-inserted while maintaining the integrity of the alignment.